Lessons
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: Korra decides to take Tahno up on his offer for 'private lessons'. However, these lessons end up teaching both of them more than they had ever bargained for...
1. Private Lessons

**Lessons**

Chapter 1 – Private Lessons

I never thought I would write a fic based on the Legend of Korra. I was wrong. When I first watched the show, I was a Borra shipper, but my friend (and co-author of this fic) Haefaciel got me sucked into the Tahnorra ship, especially after showing me some sizzling Tahnorra art. I've also come to ship Amorralok. Why is it that my favorite ships never become canon? Feh.

Anyway, this fic is a joint effort between me and Haefaciel, and started when we were talking about Tahnorra and decided to try rping them for the fun of it. Out of these rps spawned this story, and I edited and tweaked what we did to make for the fic you are now reading. We had a hell of a lot of fun with it, believe me! And I had a lot of pleasure in playing swanky, sexy bastard Tahno while Haefaciel made a fun and cheeky Korra. Warning though, this story is NOT for the young'uns!

This story (at least, this chapter) takes place between episodes 1.05 and 1.06. Please read on, and enjoy!

o0o0o0o

Tahno sat back with his fellow Wolfbats, enjoying another three-course dinner at their favorite restaurant, the Seaweed Noodlery. They could afford to eat at better places, but they still preferred this place because the food was as tasty as ever, and why change something that worked for him? They usually ate here at least once a week, so the staff and cook knew what they liked, and how best to serve them.

The waitress came to their table bearing a tray laden with a variety of tasty dishes, and set down three noodle bowls, one for each member of the team, along with several appetizer dishes filled with tasty things like egg rolls, dumplings, and rangoons.

"Thanks, you're a beaut." he said as he winked at the middle-aged woman. Personal experience had taught him that a bit of flirting went a long way, and with how good-looking he was, it was sometimes amazing just how much a little bit could accomplish. The waitress became glassy-eyed for a bit before she walked away, a bit more spring in her step than had been there previously.

He sat back and grabbed an egg roll before he started eating his noodles, enjoying the fare as his eyes slid around the large space of the Noodlery. He stilled for a moment as he saw a face that was now familiar to him, before a slow smirk spread around the noodles that were passing between his lips.

o0o0o0o

After a long day of training with Mako and Bolin for the upcoming Pro-bending finals match of the tournament, Korra was famished. Looking for a bite to eat, she walked by Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and remembered the great time she spent with Bolin. Though she was alone, the remembrance of the cheap – but good – food brought her to this place. Her stomach rumbled hungrily as Narook greeted her and took her to a table in the corner. She smiled in thanks before asking for a bowl of noodles, and quickly received this along with an egg roll.

She was glad to be alone, especially after training with the two brothers all day, and what had happened between the three of them recently. She still winced when she thought of Bolin's crestfallen face after the younger brother had seen her kissing Mako.

After a meager lunch and a grueling afternoon of physical activity, she was more than happy to just banish her worries and chow down on her food, quickly slurping up several bites of noodles before she slowed down, savoring the meal. She was nearly done with her food when a shadow blocked her light, and she looked up, her lips forming a frown when she recognized the silhouette.

"Well, look who's here, Uh-vatar. Taking a break from training?"

She stared at him for a couple of moments, her eyes adjusting to the shift in shadow, making out a smirk on his features. Spirits, that smirk made him look like such a creep!

"What's it to you that I'm spending my time dining here?"

"Never said I had a problem with it. Can't a guy come and say hello?"

"You're not exactly the type of guy that just wants to say hello." Almost unconsciously, she pulled her bowl closer, as if afraid that he might lean over and spit in it.

"You're right." Tahno leered at her, leaning in. "I know you're nervous about the finals... how about these private lessons? You're going to lose in the finals anyway, but you have a chance to win with me." The grin that formed on his face could only be described as predatory.

"I'm the Avatar. I have faith in my Waterbending skills and my team that the Fire Ferrets will win the tournament this year." she shot back with confidence, "I don't want or need your help."

"We'll see about that..." he replied with a confident flip of his hair, "But that doesn't mean we can not have a friendly relationship outside of the arena."

"You haven't exactly been friendly with me since we've met." came the cool retort.

"But I would like to try. Sometimes people get off to a rough start, we're both strong personalities, it happens. Perhaps we could... mend our relationship?" He gave a smooth shrug.

"Hmph." The Avatar scowled in disgust. "You weren't that much of a big shot when I whistled for my polar bear dog." That was definitely her fondest memory of Tahno...

"I think any normal human being would be startled by a polar-bear dog's head bursting through the window." he replied evenly, refusing to be put off.

"Personally, I thought it was amusing watching you squeal and flail like a girl!" Korra smirked. If he's wasn't going to leave her alone, she may as well poke fun at him.

"I am quite a manly man, and I can prove it by giving you private lessons..." He wiggled his eyebrow at her before flipping his hair again.

Having had enough, she might as well question him why he was so adamant about giving her private lessons. "What do you mean by giving me private lessons? Being the Avatar, I'm proficient at Waterbending as it is. I doubt you have anything worth teaching me."

"I know lots of fun things to do with Waterbending... and other things. You would be surprised at how much you could learn in a one on one with me...:"

"Like knocking your stupid hair off your stupid head in a water fight?" she replied, trying to irk him. He flipped his hair again to further provoke her, rising to the challenge.

"No, I had more... _fun_ things in mind."

Sighing is exasperation, she came to the conclusion that she might as well try to humor him. "Okay, Pretty Boy. What exactly could be more fun than me beating you in the finals match and using your stupid hair to mop the Pro-bending arena?"

"The honor of being bedded by me." he replied glibly. "I am a man of many talents, and I would much rather share pleasure with you than fight you."

"What?!" _Of all the nerve, him coming up to me and asking that!_ Her hands balled into fists. "Why would you suggest that? I'm not that kind of girl!" she fumed.

"What? Oh, I didn't mean anything bad by it... but I was thinking that the Avatar might like to have a worthy lover..."

"And what makes you think that I would what you as a lover?"

Tahno slid into the seat next to Korra, smirking down at her. "How about this...:" his voice dropped to a whisper, "If I fail to please you, I will forfeit the championship to you." His voice exuded icy-cool confidence in his victory.

Korra's eyes widened slightly at his proposal. The Pro-bending Captain of the champion Wolfbats for three years running, willing to gamble the tournament and the winnings just to give her a night of pleasure? She glanced at him, studying his ice-gray eyes for any sign of deceit. He continued to smile faintly as he looked at her, his face less than a foot away from her own.

"It's a win-win situation." he said. _For me_, he mentally added

"Your offer is... tempting." She _was_ a curious 17 year-old woman after all, who spent plenty of time in the company of a pair of cute teenage boys. She would be lying if she said that she didn't suffer from teenage hormones. Studying Tahno, she noticed that he had handsome features, at least if you weren't so put off by his attitude. It wouldn't hurt anyone to just to spend the night with him, would it? But them, did she want to win the championship this way?

"I can promise you, I know how to treat a lady. If you get uncomfortable, you can just tell me to stop, and I will stop. I've never felt the need to force myself on a woman." he reassured her.

"Well... When you put it that way..." She wasn't naive about sex; her mother had told her that there were ways to please a woman that did not involve sexual intercourse. She could still maintain the upper hand, after all...

She stared at him for several moments before she nodded.

"Excellent." His lips spread in a slow, sensuous grin. "You will not regret it, Meet me at the bar when you're done with dinner." The older Waterbender rose to his feet and returned to his own seat to finish dinner with his fellow Wolfbats. As she watched him walk back to his table where his teammates were, the Avatar wondered what he would do to prove that he could please her.

As he sat down, he shot her a sexy smirk before turning his attention to his food. What had she gotten herself into?

o0o0o0o

A half a hour later, Tahno was by himself at the bar, his friends having gone home. He had been tempted to brag to them about the agreement he had just struck with the Avatar, but there was the chance she might decide it was a bad idea and back out of it. He almost expected her to, she was impulsive, after all, but he most certainly hoped she wouldn't. He had quite a few ideas of what he would like to do to her.

He leaned against it, taking a sip of his shot-glass of warm sake as he watched Korra. She had gotten another roll and a dumpling, and was now finishing that off. Pushing her plate away, she rose from the table and approached the bar, her shoulders squared back as if she was going into a match. She leaned against the bar, facing him.

"So, you still want to go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"

"But of course. You didn't think I was going to back down? Please don't think so poorly of me!"

"So, where do you suggest we go?" She was curious to see what he had to offer.

"I thought my loft would be the best place. It's very comfortable and clean and I have snacks, and it certainly is a lot more classy than some cheap motel room."

"You have a loft? Where is the city do you live?" She hoped he didn't live too far away from Yue Bay. She didn't bring Naga with her and it would be a long walk back to the Bay if Tahno lived farther inland.

"Actually, it's just a few blocks north of here in a nice neighborhood, about a fifteen minute walk. Can you handle that?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Pfft, of course."

"Come on with me, then." He downed the last of his sake before offering his arm. Korra glanced at the proffered arm for a moment before hooking her own through it. Her escort led her out of the noodlery and into the cool night that shrouded Republic City.

o0o0o0o

Tahno loved being near the ocean, something that was true of most Water Tribe members, so of course he had to have a place within moderate distance of the bay. It was a nice building, but not too posh, and the neighborhood was clean, with well-maintained foliage at strategic points along the avenue. He led her to one of the upper floors and pulled out a key, opening the door to his loft with a flourish.

Inside the space, the decorations were mostly black and gray, with a bit of blue, indigo, or white here and there. To one side of the large space was a kitchen area. In the middle were several plush chairs and a table. To the other side were doors leading to a bedroom and bathroom. Here and there, an item of his heritage was displayed, such as a wall hanging, or the blue and indigo rug.

He stood quietly as he watched his companion study her surroundings with open interest. It was obvious that he lived well, and his awards were on display, along with several pictures of himself.

"Like what you see?" Tahno asked, taking obvious pride in his surroundings.

"I see that you like to bask in your own glory." Korra teased, gesturing to the photographs.

"But of course. A man's home is his palace, and his palace should reflect his glory." Tahno flipped his hair. Korra watched as the wavy locks bounced a little. That cascade of hair made her think of a waterfall, and it really was the best way for her to describe it.

"Putting yourself on a high pedestal now, aren't you? Well, want do you have in mind for tonight?"

"I earned my place on that pedestal!" he shot back with a smirk. "As for what to do with you... I believe we already covered that. Well, not in detail..." His smirk became lecherous.

She grinned back and crossed her arms. One of the ideas that had come to her during her walk here, was to get Tahno all hot and aroused, and then call a stop to things and just leave. That'd serve him right. Depending on how things went tonight, that remained a possibility.

"First, I need to know a few things... like what kind of experience you have."

"I know plenty enough, as I am sure you do." She crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" Ultimately, to him, it did not matter whether his lovers were virgins or not, he wondered which one she was. She certainly wasn't a shrinking violet. If she wasn't a virgin, he wouldn't be _too_ surprised. If she was... well, popping the Avatar's cherry would be a huge notch in his bedpost. Either way, he was still going to make the most out of his night with the Avatar.

"All right then." he said, stroking his chin. "So, what do you like?"

She crossed her arms, observing the teasing grin on his face. "Mmm... well... I've always thought it was sexy when a man pleasured a woman." she challenged. Would an arrogant blowhard be up to that, or would he think himself above such an act?

"Today's your lucky day then... I know just how to please a woman." But before he would get down on her, he wanted to set the mood a bit. He turned down the overhead lights, leaving the lamps on the walls as illumination before he turned on the radio, looking through the stations for music. He paused when he heard the strings of a pipa and listened for a bit, judging the tune. He recognized the sound of a couple other instruments, but no singing. Not too fast, but not too slow, either. _Perfect._

"Why don't you have a seat and make yourself comfortable... take off your jacket and boots."

Grinning, Korra peeled off her jacket and draped it over one of the posh chairs and took off her heavy boots as well. She made her way to one of the plush chairs, facing Tahno and the radio. Once she was settled, she watched Tahno, waiting to see what he had in store for her tonight as they both listened to the music.

He started dancing, swaying his hips slowly, his eyes fixing on hers as he gave her a seductive stare, licking his lips. With the fluid grace of the element he handled, he moved across the rug, pleased to see a faint smile appear on her face after a minute or two. Noting her pleasure, his movements became just a bit more provocative, undoing the clasps of his outer shirt. He was more than pleased to note that he had her rapt attention, and had to stop himself from grinning as he slid the shirt down his arms and whirled it around a bit before letting it drop.

Korra was surprised to admit to herself that this was actually turning her on. She wasn't sure if it was the way he moved, or the fact that he was dancing for her. His undershirt was black, and he started to slowly unbutton it, timing each button with a beat of the music, revealing bits of his pale chest with each deft movement of his fingers.

The older Waterbender continued to sway, well aware of his effect on Korra by her transfixed gaze. No two women were the same, and he'd been with enough women to note the different ways that they reacted to pleasure or arousal. He moved towards her, slowly making his way around her seat as she twisted around to watch his circuit, reaching the next to last button of his shirt. As he faced her again, he regarded her with a long, smoldering look, taking his sweet time with the last button.

No one had ever looked at her with such unveiled desire, and Korra was surprised to note that she had become aroused, the heat between her legs was not new, but she had never experienced such intensity. Damn! She had come into this expecting that he would be aroused first and she could leave him bereft, she hadn't quite expected to feel this way just from watching him dance, he hadn't even touched her!

When he slid his shirt off, she pressed her knees together, giving minimal relief to the ache between her thighs. As if he was aware of the heat he had roused in her – how could that bastard know? – he licked his lips again and started to undo his belt.

_Oh yes, I have you hook, line, and sinker, don't I?_ Tahno thought triumphantly as he undid his belt buckle, seeing her shift a bit in her seat. _All nice and wet, aren't you?_ He let the buckle hang loose before he raised his hands, seeing a flash of disappointment in her eyes. That was how you got the ladies – you had to make them want you. It made seducing them all the more fun to arouse them, to see them look at you with desire and to offer themselves to you, hell, he even had women _beg_ him. He winked at her before he flexed his biceps a little, letting her admire his lean but shapely torso and arms.

Korra's breath hitched as she saw the muscles flex under the pale skin, and for a moment, wondered how that body would feel pressed against her own. He divested himself of his belt, and stopped his dance for a moment to remove his boots. When he looked up again, he shot her a gaze that was filled with so much heat that if he was a Firebender, she was almost certain he might have ignited her underwear. Her gaze was riveted to his hands when they moved to his pants, undoing the first button of his pants. A smile came to her lips when she considered the fact that he was divesting himself of his clothing while she was still fully dressed.

He wiggled out of the pants with a smooth, fluid grace, now clad in only a pair of black brief shorts. He approached her in slow, padding footsteps, slinking like a cat.

"That was an entertaining performance..." Korra smiled up at him. Now she wanted to see what else he had in mind to entertain her.

"I aim to please." He gently took her hand and led it to his crotch. Her hand stiffened slightly on reflex, feeling his male organ through the thin fabric that hugged it to his body. This was unfamiliar territory for her. However, she relaxed her hand and caressed him briefly before withdrawing her hand.

"Don't be so shy." Tahno said with a playful grin. He looked down at her clothes. "I think it's time you take your clothes off too." he challenged.

Slowly, she stood up as he backed away a couple of steps. She removed her fur pelt, baggy pants, and sleeveless tunic under his watchful eyes, deliberately taking her time, though she was still considerably more quick in her own striptease than he was. She stood before him in her breastwrap and briefs, liking the appreciation she saw in his eyes. Only if Mako had ever looked at her like that...

"Mmm. Nice." He gave out an approving purr as he stroked his chin, knowing key part of having a good night was to make the lady feel beautiful. She smiled at the compliment. Having trained in that compound for most of her life to learn the elements, she knew she was fit and she had the strength to prove it, but it was nice being appreciated for being a girl, instead of as the Avatar or as a member of the Fire Ferrets.

"So, where do we go from here? Your couch or your bedroom?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I think the bed would be more comfortable." He went to the radio and turned it down a little, there would be just enough music to provide a nice backdrop. She followed him into his bedroom, where were was a luxurious king-size bed with black satin sheets peeking from the comforter. Korra propped herself onto the bed and observed the room. She noticed that there was a balcony with a view looking over Yue Bay out to Air Temple Island and the lights of the night life of Republic City on full display. On the walls were several more pictures of himself. Big surprise there.

He did not miss this, and grinned. "Good view, right? Of course, there's an even better one right here..." He waggled his hips at her, and winked at her. She smiled at him and grabbed a few of the pillows on his bed. She positioned herself so that she was laying back, with pillows supporting her so she was partially sitting up. She still wasn't sure if she would allow him to go all the way, but she was curious to see how events would unfold.

"I think you know what I want now." Korra said in a mock regal tone.

**(What Tahno and Korra do is far, far too hot for the standards of FFNet so I had to cut out the steamy parts. If you've read my other stories, you should know the drill. If this is your first CultofStrawberry story, just go to my profile to find a link to the uncut version of this story!)**

Korra clung to Tahno, enjoying the haze that came after orgasm. She carefully untangled herself from Tahno and set her feet on the floor. She nuzzled into his neck before whispering, "As such fun as it is screwing you, I really need to leave soon."

"I know." He nuzzled her, holding onto her for a while longer, not wishing to just let go right away as the hot water cascaded down their bodies. She gently pushed him away so that she should Waterbend herself clean, and before Tahno had the chance to, she bended the cum out of herself.

"You're no fun." he said with a playful pout before he took some soap and started lathering himself. This in itself was quite an enticing sight for the young Avatar.

"You can be quite ardent. Not that that's a bad thing."

"I'm a champion in the Pro-bending arena, why would I not be a champion in other areas?" he teased back as he lathered and washed her back. She purred in delight feeling his nimble hands rub along her slick flesh. She turned around and tugged on his waterfall.

"I figured you were a champion playboy."

"Hey, I'm good at what I do." He gave her a kiss before rinsing himself clean and stepping out of the shower. Korra stood in the shower for a few more moments before she turned off the facet and stepped out of the shower. He handed her a towel before he stood in front of the mirror, Bending the water in his hair to shape his waterfall.

"Ha, so you do use Waterbending to style your hair to look like that." Korra teased as she dried herself off with the towel before using her own Waterbending to remove the excess water from her hair.

He grinned and flipped his waterfall at her remark. "Try it yourself, I bet you'd look sexy."

"No, I prefer to not look like a dork with half my hair hanging down on one side of my head."

"So I'm a dork?" Tahno said, feigning hurt as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Your waterfall is fun to pull on to get your attention." she grinned slyly.

"Is that all it's good for? Don't I look handsome?" He batted his eyes at her.

"Yup, that's all it's good for." she deadpanned before she put her hair in her ponytails, gathered her under garments and searched for the rest of clothes scattered around Tahno's loft. He left her to her search as he went to his room and pulled out some clothes, dressing himself in a plain dark blue and black tunic and matching black pants, coming out and watching as she pulled on her boots

Korra put her parka and was prepared to leave. With a smirk on her face she walked up to Tahno, reached up to tug on his waterfall before planting a searing kiss on his lips. He moaned softly into the kiss, cupping her face and sliding his tongue into her mouth, determined to give her a goodbye she would never forget.

"By the way... if you ever tell anyone else about this, I will go full-on Avatar on your ass. Got it?" she whispered into his ear. As much fun as she had, she certainly was not going to forget that this all started on a bet.

He smirked at that as he looked down at her. As tempting as bragging rights were, he was not willing to face the fury of an Avatar. "Got it." He lowered his head to kiss her again.

Korra played with his tongue briefly before breaking the kiss. "See ya around, pretty boy."

"You know where to find me." he replied flippantly as he opened the door for her like a gentleman would. She left, leaving the building and entering the morning bustle of Republic City as she made her way back to Air Temple Island.

o0o0o0o

Tenzin had been up most of the night, worrying about her, hoping she had not been attacked by Amon. He fervently hoped that she was simply with Mako or Bolin. He had already called Lin, just to be sure, and was now standing on the dock as the sun rose above the horizon.

Korra knew she was in trouble when she saw that Tenzin and several White Lotus sentries were standing at the deck, waiting for her to return. She winced at having to confront them. They were doubtless worried about why she has out late. As she Bended herself off the water and onto the pier, she was immediately confronted by the old Airbender.

"Where were you? I was so worried that Amon attacked you, Lin sent the police force out looking!"

Damn. She had caused more trouble than she thought. "I was out late yesterday practicing with Mako and Bolin. And then after that I went to the Noodlery by myself, I needed some time alone." _Fuck! There is NO way in hell I'm telling that I had a sexual escapade with Tahno last night._

"I talked to Mako and Bolin and they haven't seen you since evening. Where did you go after the Noodlery closed? he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I-I..." she flushed, trying to think of some plausible excuse.

"So where were you? What did you have to do that you couldn't tell someone about? We were all worried about you!"

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just got carried way and lost track of time. I'm perfectly fine!"

"I can see that, but where were you?" Tenzin demanded. "I am your guardian and your safety is my concern! I thought Amon..." He sputtered.

"I didn't realize that. I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't intend to cause so much worry. I've just been so stressed out with training and Amon and Pro-bending, I just... wanted to clear my head. I'm fine! I just met up with someone and we lost track of time. I wasn't in any danger. Again, I'm really sorry." She hung her head, contrition clear in her tone at the last line. And it wasn't an act, she really was sorry.

"Who?" Tenzin demanded.

"I- don't want to talk about it now."

"Very well." he said stiffly. "But this is not over." he added sternly. She sighed and bowed her head.

"We will commence Airbending practice." he said as he turned and walked down the pier. Korra groaned as she followed Tenzin to the Airbending training field.

o0o0o0o

The Tahno striptease was inspired by a delicious video made by a Tahno cosplayer named Skylar (whose girlfriend cosplayed Korra) You can Google 'Skylar Tahno' and you can find his photos and dancing video easily. He makes for a GORGEOUS Tahno, I kid you not. Your tits will need to be calmed!

Don't worry, the story is not over, and there are a few more chapters planned. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review!


	2. Carnal Lessons

**Lessons**

Chapter 2 – Carnal Lessons

o0o0o0o

Tahno smirked to himself as he sauntered through the gym. Ostensibly, he was here to make sure his registration for the final match was in order and to talk with one of the officials.

There were several training areas, and he liked to see what the other teams did, to get a feel of how they worked and their style, all the better to figure out their points of weakness when it came time to face them in the tournament. He passed the next studio, grinning to himself when he saw the Fire Ferrets, and he leaned against the doorway as he watched the Avatar train against Mako.

Korra laughed as she dodged a fire blast that Mako sent her way. She sent a stream of water to him, concentrating on getting in a shot at him. They were nearing the end of their training session, and even though Korra was a sweaty mess, the older Waterbender found her attractive, in this almost primal state. Though Tahno studied their fighting, he was paying more attention to Korra, imagining peeling off her training outfit and fucking her senseless... damn. No other girl had ever had this effect on him.

After a few more volleys of sparing with Mako, the Avatar called it quits for the afternoon and gave her companions a brief nod before she patted her forehead with a towel she picked up off the bench. As she turned, her eyes fell on her Pro-bending rival.

"Hello there, Uh-vatar. Training in hopes of defeating me?" he joked. As much as he had enjoyed his time with Korra, he would not let that stand in the way of the upcoming match.

"Of course. I'm still going to give it my all to win the final match of the tournament, especially if it's against you!" she shot back with a small grin.

"Tsk. You're going to lose the match, but maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll share some of my prize money with you." he teased. She sauntered closer to the door.

"I think there are more appealing things you can share with me than just the prize money. Why not share some pleasure?" she said in a quieter tone so Mako could not hear.

"Oh, but of course." he grinned and winked at her. "I think I would enjoy that more, actually..." He regarded her with a sexy leer. "So... how about tonight? That is, if your training didn't tire you out..."

Korra smiled. "Mmm, I'm up for that. I actually have a few ideas I'd like to try with you. What time?"

"Meet me at the Noodlery at nine. That should give us both time to... prepare." He lightly stroked her chin with one finger

"I look forward to it..." she purred. He would be surprised at the ideas she had despite his experience, or at least she was pretty sure. There was one idea she was fairly certain he had not tried...

"Oh, you had better!" Tahno said in a mock challenging tone. He paused when he saw Mako glaring at him, and Korra turned, wondering what caused him to pause. _Oh, that's right_... She let out a small huff as she regarded her team-mate, though she could understand the Firebender's misgivings. Tahno could see that he was unwanted, so now was a good time to bow out.

"See you." he whispered, winking at her before he left. Mako stared at Korra, surprised by what seemed like a friendly encounter between the two Waterbenders.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just talking." She shrugged.

"You seemed... pretty friendly with him."

"What's it to you who I see?"

"But this is Tahno! TAHNO! He's our rival!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Korra shrugged. "Believe me, when it comes to Pro-bending, I will put all of my effort into helping the team win, but that doesn't mean we can't get along outside of the arena. It's just dinner." _And some hot sex_, she mentally added.

"Dinner? Are you kidding?" he asked with open incredulity, trying to not shout.

"I can have a meal with anyone I choose. You're not my guardian." she replied dismissively.

"I'm... telling Tenzin!"

She stared at him for several moments, raising her eyebrow. "Really? You're going to tattle on me? Why are you so concerned, anyway? Aren't you eager to go play kissy-face with Asami?" she asked snidely.

"Bolin likes you!" Mako blurted out.

"Oh, is that so? I thought you didn't want me with him." she replied. He blinked, and she regarded him with a tight-lipped smile. "Yeah. Bolin told me what you said about me." She did like Bolin, but after the kiss she had given to Mako in front of his younger brother, things between them were a bit strained at the moment, and she knew the young Earthbender needed more time to figure things out. As did she...

"Uh..."

"Yeah, uh..." Korra mimicked him sarcastically. "Mind your own business, and stay out of mine." she growled.

"I'll tell Tenzin!" he repeated his earlier threat. "You can't expect me to stand by while you go around... cavorting with that jerk!"

"And you expect me to stand by watching you cozy up with Asami after you tell your brother you don't want him having me as a girlfriend? Forget it. Tahno's turning out to be better company than you, at least he doesn't hold me to a double standard." she said snidely.

The pair stared at one another for several long moments. "Fine. Enjoy your... date." He stalked off.

o0o0o0o

Tahno was there at the Noodlery at the time he said, sipping a shot of sake as he waited patiently for the Avatar, eager for another night with her. He enjoyed her passion and wanted more of it, but there was something more he could not quite place his finger on. He enjoyed a girl with lots of passion, because that made them more eager and receptive, but with Korra, it was more than that...

A flash of blue caught his eye, and he smiled as he recognized his lover. He beckoned her over, and she leaned against the bar. "Want some? My treat." he said, holding up his cup of sake. She considered it for several moments before shrugging and nodding, and he motioned to the bartender.

Korra took a couple of sips from the little cup, and they stood there in companionable silence for several moments, savoring the burn of the alcohol as it slid down their throats.

"You ready for a fun night?" she whispered. "I have something in mind I really want to do with you."

He shot her a slow, smoldering smirk. "And what might that be?"

"Mmhm. That's a surprise."

He raised his eyebrow, and she simply grinned. Oh, what did she have in mind? He was intrigued, but bided his time, sipping his sake and waiting patiently for her to finish hers. When she set down the empty cup, he offered his arm. She took it, and they exited the Noodlery at a casual pace, sauntering and enjoying the sights around them.

Once they were in his apartment and he locked the door, he swayed his hips a bit as he had done during his striptease.

"If you keep wiggling your ass at me, I'll be tempted to smack it." Korra teased.

He licked his lips and danced some more, taking off his jacket as he did so. Korra peeled off her own parka and hung it up and continued to watch Tahno's seductive dance, he did have some moves.

"Want some of this, baby?" he asked as he slid off his shirt and thrust his pelvis at her before he took several backward steps in the direction of the bedroom.

"Mmm, yes. But I'd like to try something with you that will blow your mind...

**Like in the first chapter, there's some HOT Tahnorra action that is simply too steamy for Fanfiction Net... if you've read Chapter One, you know the drill... go to my profile and follow the link provided there to get to the delicious Water Tribe smex.**

"Breakfast is served, hope it's to your liking." He set a plate in front of her with the toast and a bowl of mixed fruit.

She grabbed a slice of toast and munched on it before taking a sip of the tea that he made, and sighed happily. "I had a great night."

"I share the same sentiment, my dear."

"But I still intend to give it me all to defeat you in the Pro-Bending finals." she said before digging into her fruit salad. That match was in less than a week, she mused.

"No, no my dear. It will be the other way around. Of course, when you lose, you'll still be welcome to come here and have sex with the victor."

She laughed at that. After a few minutes, she finished her breakfast. "Well, I guess this is goodbye until I fight against you in the tournament"

"I can't believe it's the day after tomorrow. Time does fly, it seems like only yesterday that I won last year..."

"Pbbbt. Well, I still look forward to fighting against you in the tournament. I haven't fought with you, and I look forward to getting you wet." she teased.

"There will be time after the championship for that, Uh-vatar..." he said in a low purr as he escorted her to the door. She grabbed her parka before she reached the door and put it on. She turned to Tahno and planted a kiss on his lips, giving him a slow, searing, goodbye kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the kiss and let it linger before they pulled away.

"Mmmm... that was wonderful. I'll see you around, babe."

"See you around." she returned. With that, she left his apartment.

o0o0o0o

She hoped to sneak into her room, but her plans were foiled as Tenzin was already there, his arms folded as he stood in front of her door.

"Hey, Tenzin. It's a nice morning today, isn't it?" she said, trying to diffuse the tension she could feel practically radiating off the elder Airbender.

"Don't pull that on me. Going to be with your Pro-bending rival? I thought you knew better!"

"What?! Mako told you, didn't he?" she glared, upset – but ultimately not surprised – that Mako had snitched on her.

"Your friend was concerned about you!"

"It wasn't his place to be concerned about me! I told him to drop it, but apparently he had to make it his business to get involved."

"It _was_ his business! He is your Pro-Bending partner and it is also my duty to keep you safe, something I can't do if you're cavorting around with a rival!"

"Believe it or not, Tahno treated me with respect. I never felt threatened when I was with him."

"You are too young for that sort of thing!" he sputtered.

"What sort of thing?" she asked, putting on an innocent face. "We just went to the Noodlery, and then after that we talked, and worked on our Bending. Nothing bad happened, honest." _Not the whole truth, but not a lie, either..._

"You do remember that he is your rival? And that he has a bad reputation!"

"What? Don't tell me you asked Lin to do a background check on him and that he's a criminal."

"No, he does not have a criminal record but he does have a reputation."

"Of what? Of him being a womanizer? I know that."

"There have also been complaints of him cheating, but nothing solid."

"Cheating on what? Pro-bending matches or girls?" she shot back, crossing her arms.

"Both."

Inadvertently, she smirked at that. Trust Tahno to be a two-timing bastard in _and_ out of the arena. Good thing she was not romantically involved with him, then. She had zero expectations for a real relationship between them, and it was better that way.

"You find that amusing?" Tenzin asked, horrified.

She wiped the smiled off her face. "No. But look..." She sighed. "There's nothing between Tahno and me, okay? I have no feelings for him, and I am most definitely not his girlfriend. Believe me, I know better."

Fortunately, Tenzin seemed somewhat mollified by that.

"... Good. Good." He gave her a curt nod. "However, the fact remains that you went out when you were supposed to be here. You disobeyed my rules."

"So I did." she said quietly, deciding that seeming penitent would be best. "I didn't do it to disrespect you, I've just been stressed out with Amon and Pro-Bending and all that. I needed to blow off some steam, that's all. I'm sorry, I should have at least called you."

"No. What you should have done was come here last night." he replied firmly. She opened her mouth, but closed it just as quickly, there was no need to provoke her guardian further. There were more important things to focus on, anyway.

o0o0o0o

Things had been stilted between her and Mako since two days ago, and Korra shot him a sideways glance as they suited up for the match, the one that would determine who would be the reigning Pro-bending champions for the next year.. She would face Tahno and his team, and she could not help but feel nervous about that, although she knew she would put her best effort against the Waterbender.

It was like she had told Tenzin, she had no feelings for the big, bad Wolfbat. She would enjoy seeing his defeat.

o0o0o0o

Thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed and reviewed this story. It's been a lot of fun, and there's a few more chapters to come!


End file.
